


Prayers Of Mgic

by LastOfTheDragons



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christianity, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastOfTheDragons/pseuds/LastOfTheDragons
Summary: Merlin approached Camelot with a song in his heart looking for love, and he finds it sooner than he would expect.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, good christian friends





	Prayers Of Mgic

"You!" A man who had seen the boy walk into his kingdom exclaimed without seeing the boy for who he actually was because he had refused to look away from himself in the mirror as he cut his bangs with his sword that was his greatest achievement.

"Me? Do not talk to me because you don't have any thought in your head, your bangs are so uneven" The boy said and he strutted up to the blonde man who was very badly and was about to cut his forehead before the boy with perfect hair that was so dark, and his blue eyes that shone with power, and now they were questioningly gold as he yanked the sword back with his powerful magic. The man couldn't know because magic was outlawed in this evil kingdom.

"You are a man and you have magic that you had saved my life from myself and my bangs that were not going as badly as the boy in my head who was kissing my thoughts said was. I was not going to make myself die with this sword even if the bands that were not bad but they had become dangerous but i am far more powerful than the need to bleed and i cannot be cut by the scissors that i do not have and they were actually a sword." He was starring into the foggy mirror that may have actually been a shield but not only had good mirrors had not been invented, but if it was a shield, Merlin's silver eyes that glowed with magic brought a pretty glow to the mirror that mad the man look really pretty with the man who's name was Arthur's hair that glowed gold against the light of the sun which was very good even though Merlin couldn't see because he wasn't a homosexual in any way because he was a good christian man and the light of god made him want to seek requisition and importance with a woman who would love and take care of the home he would provide for. Their children would be beautiful and not the man {as the man with beautiful eyes and face and hair and many other limbs} was not a woman and therefore against god and therefore against what he believed.

Arthur was NOT a good christian man, because he believed that men were very good and would like to hold a man's hand before marriage. So when he sees that he saw the man who saw him cut his bangs (which he did a very good job on he fluttered his eyelashes at the tall man who had done magic in front of him to save his life that was not in danger. The man stood very tall, something that Arthur enjoys in a very male partner because he believes men and men having relations is a very good thing because it makes him happy. The man wore peasants clothing that made him look very good. He had a dashing black peasant shirt that had ties at the top but wasn't tied because he looked to be a bad boy who also had a leather jacket that was black and had creases around the elbows like it had been tied around his waist in a very sexy way and it made Arthur want to gently lock eyes with him because he wasn't a religious man who wanted to live with woman.

Merlin wanted to be with a big beautiful woman who was very feminine and pretty. Arthur was a man so he couldn't understand why he was fluttering his big thick christian eyelashes. Merlin walked away after Arthur had talked and they had stared at each other and thought for a very long time. He pulled his perfect emo bangs over his eyes for a curtain between his eyes and the godly images he wasn't ready for. He rounded the castle praying to god to find Gaius before he finally took his big man pride and walked up to a woman who was female and asked her for directions for the court physician and she said that she would him him there, but he wouldn't let her because as a man he couldn't let her lead since he was the man. He told her that he would let god lead the way his eyes glowed a metallic purple to let her know that he was a big christian magician and that he wasn't a coward to let the law know that god was more powerful than the evolutionist trash that was his beloved neighbor King Uther under the laws of God because he had to be kind to every one no matter how wrong they are about everything and he would never let hid kindness be taken any less than his because that would be an affront to God.


End file.
